


Fairy Tale Ending

by dbud



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Disney RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbud/pseuds/dbud
Summary: An original work in the theme of Sleeping Beauty and other Disney stories. Only in this one, the princess learns the hard way that she is not in a fairy tale.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Fairy Tale Ending

#  **Fairy Tale Ending**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Starring:

Taylor Swift as the Princess

* * *

The princess had watched from the top of the tower for nearly two days as he fought his way past the horrors and monsters that guarded the lower levels of her prison. She could not help him; only send him her prayers and wishes that he succeeds. She did not hold much hope though. Over the years of her imprisonment she had seen dozens of would be suitors try and fail.

The princess had nearly given up hope that she would ever be rescued from her curse, forcing her to live unaging in this tower for all time until a handsome and brave prince could rescue her and takes her as his wife and queen.

But as she heard the dying roar of the most fearsome of the beasts guarding the tower, she felt hope once again.

The princess smoothed her dress and checked her hair in the mirror although there was no point in it, she ad not had so much as a hair out of place or a smudge of her make up since she had been cursed to this place. Then she heard the metallic footsteps on the stone floor of the hallway outside her door.

BOOM!

The door shook on its hinges as it bent inward but held, dust flying off it. Again, the door shook and then on the third kick the heavy wooden door with iron bands swung inward. The princess gasped in fear at what she might see when the door opened. She held her hand over her breast as a man in armor entered her bed chamber.

His face was concealed beneath a heavy helm with only a slit across the eyes. He surveyed the room, sword in hand. Once assured she was the only occupant, he approached. The princess was frightened. His armor was dented and dirty and clanged as he walked towards her.

She recoiled; afraid he was going to run her through when he stopped.

"Princess?"

She looked up at him, "Y-yes."

He removed his helm and revealed his face to her. He appeared to be in his late twenties and had a rugged but handsome face. His jaw was covered with stubble and his brow was dripping with sweat.

"I am here to rescue you."

The princesses smiled wide and she threw herself against his armor, "Oh thank you my lord."

He cradled her lean body in his arms. Appearing to realize what she was doing, she stepped back smoothing her dress again, "I-I'm sorry my lord, I don't know what came over me. It's just I have waited so long to be rescued."

The princess spun ecstatically, "I can't wait to see the outside world. Tell me, where are you from my lord? What barony do you represent?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed, "There is time for that later my dear. I have felled all manner of foul creatures to reach you. Do you have something to quench my thirst?"

"Of course, I apologize for my thoughtlessness," she poured him a glass of wine which he promptly downed. Standing, he began to remove his armor.

"I am sorry princess, but my armor is heavy and I am tired."

His breastplate fell to the floor with a 'thud'. And he pulled his tunic up and over his head, leaving him wearing only his leather breeches and boots.

The princess seemed flustered, "M-my lord," she muttered as she turned her back to him to avert her eyes.

"Am I that hideous to gaze upon?" he asked.

She looked back at him bashfully, "N-no sire, of course not. You are very handsome." She was blushing but she was telling the truth. He had a lean muscular build and a beautiful youthful face.

"It's just I have never seem a male up close."

He approached; taking her by the arm, he turned her to face him. Leaning in, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She became lost in his kiss and did not pull away. After a few seconds, she felt his hands cup her buttocks through the light silk of her dress. Suddenly she pushed away...

"My lord!"

She seemed shocked by him touching her in such a manner.

"Come now princess," he continued to approach and began to untie the leather straps holding his breeches closed over his crotch apart.

"I have rescued you and ended your captivity. I mean to claim my prize."

He stroked her face, "But sire, we are not married. We cannot do this."

He smirked and laughed out loud, "You princesses, all alike. All arrogant cunts!"

Taking her by the arm, he flung her onto the bed.

"MY LORD! NO!"

Grabbing the edge of her bustier, he tore it open, ripping through the lacing that held it together, "All such cock-teases! You sit up here and wait to be rescued and think that a few kisses on the cheek will be enough!"

Grabbing the hem of her dress, he yanked it free of her, leaving the young princess sprawled naked on the plush four-poster bed. He stood at the edge of the mattress eyeing her lustily as she covered her breasts and crotch with her hands.

"P-please my lord, no! I have never known a man! We are not betrothed. You cannot take me this way!"

He snorted again as he opened his pants and let his cock spring free. The princess's eyes went wide at the sight of it.

"You really haven't ever even seen a man have you?!?"

He grabbed the girl who was nearly in tears by the hair and jerked her to him, holding her head down only a foot from his organ.

"Take a good look whore!"

Letting her go as she began to sob, he quickly removed his pants and boots and moved onto the bed with her. The princess recoiled, curling up against the headboard, "N-no sir knight, this is not how it's supposed to be."

He took her by the ankle and dragged her to him, spreading her legs and forcing his way between her thighs, "That's right, I'm supposed to marry you first! Why would I want to marry a prissy little bitch like you!?!?!"

Taking both her breasts in his hands he squeezed them hard and began to suck on her nipples, moving his mouth back and forth.

"St-stop pl-please sire, what are you doing?"

Before she could utter another word, he slipped his cock into the tight warm sheath that was her pussy.

"NOOOOOOO!" the princess screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt a horrible pain as her virginity was taken, "NO PLEASE STOP!"

Pinning her wrists over her head to the mattress, he began to hump her wildly, "What's the matter? You've been waiting all these years for your rescue. You can't stay a virgin forever!"

"No, please my lord, stop! You-you're not supposed to be doing this!"

He did not stop though, the man continued thrusting into her hard and with each deep penetration the princess screamed louder and louder.

After a few minutes, he pulled himself free and pushed himself up onto his knees. Grabbing her, he pulled her up and turned the girl to face away from him on her hands and knees.

"No my lord! Please stop this! Do not humiliate me this way!"

He reached up from behind grabbing the young princess between her legs. Lifting her hips higher, he positioned her to be entered again. Taking her by the hips, he thrust into her cunt and began fucking her from behind. The princess was grunting and moaning as he mounted her.

"See there, I knew there was a good whore in you!"

"Oh god! STOP!"

Over and over he slammed his hips into her thighs, forcing his cock deep into her. She felt the pace of his reaming quicken and he began to make deep grunting noises...

"OH FUCK! Take it!"

He let out a long and deep guttural moan as the princess felt him fill her with his seed. The two of them collapsed onto the bed, him panting deeply and recovering from his climax while she sobbed and tried to cover herself.

Getting up after another minute, he dressed and put his armor back on. Using the flat of his sword to slap her on the buttocks, "Get up!"

"Please, my lord, what will you do with me?"

He ignored her as he pulled a length of rope from his belt and bound her hands behind her.

"W-what are you...?"

WAP!

He slapped her across the face, "Enough questions! Be quiet or I'll remove your tongue!"

She couldn't believe what was happening; this wasn't how it was supposed to all happen. Looking up through her tears, she saw herself in the mirror once again. This time though, her make up was running, her eyes stained with dark rings and tears. Her hair was mussed and wild and she had a large red spot turning into a bruise on her cheek. Apparently the curse had been lifted and she was now free of it.

Her savior led her down the stairs and through the tower and across the small stone bridge that covered the moat. There, on the other side of some trees, they approached half a dozen men. They were dark skinned and spoke a language that the princess did not understand but they seemed to recognize her rescuer.

The man passed the bound and helpless princess off to one of the strangers, a man with the gap toothed grin.

"Pl-please my lord, who are these men?"

The man who took the girl tossed a leather bag to the knight. He held it in his hand and felt the weight as he heard the clink of gold from inside.

"Oh them? They are slavers princess."

"What? I don't understand my lord; we are to be married! I am yours now that you have rescued me."

The men all began to laugh, "I don't think so princess, enjoy your time at the slave auction. You should fetch a high price. If you are lucky you won't be sold to a brothel."

The dark skinned man jerked the pretty girls head back by her blonde hair and spoke in a language she could not understand.

"That is of course if they decide not to keep you for themselves."

The knight slipped the bag of gold he had been paid to rescue the girl into his belt and mounted his horse, riding off until the princess's screams and wails faded into the distance.

Not all fairy tales have happy endings after all.


End file.
